fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is one of the three Powerpuff Girls created by Professor Utonium and sister to Blossom and Buttercup. In the show's theme song, she's known as "the joy and the laughter," and is the sweetest of the sisters. She loves animals, has a stuffed toy named Octi (the model of the item Octi Backpack), and is capable of speaking Spanish and animal languages. Despite Bubbles' childlike personality, she is a fierce opponent and would do anything to protect her sisters. Mojo Jojo fears her immensely after she single-handedly defeated him in a massive rage. FusionFall In FusionFall she appeared, alongside her sisters, in both time periods (now thirteen and in middle school). She's found at City Hall, standing by the Mayor of Townsville. She hands out missions to the player, including a mission to deliver a flower to Buttercup during "I'm Still Standing" (a mission Buttercup in the Past can give the player) after hearing she is alive after the battle with Mojo. The Bubbles Nano can be acquired by defeating Fusion Bubbles, who is hiding out at the Mount Blackhead Infected Zone. Bubbles' squirrel friend, Bullet, is also in the game and was a victim of Fusion Bubbles' work before the player rescues her and brings her to Numbuh Three to recover (in Bubbles's nano mission, "Squirrel Squad"). Fusion Bubbles' Secret Lair is at Pokey Oaks Junior High. Fusion Bubbles is also one of three Fusions, the others being Edd and Eddy, whom the player fights three times in the game. She is also one of only two Fusions fought to get two separate Nanos, once to get the Johnny Bravo Nano and once to get her own Nano, the other being Fusion Finn for his own and the Jake Nano. Many of Bubbles' missions involve saving animals in danger, such as birds who have lost their nests in Townsville Park and a beached baby manatee. She also makes her appearance in the battle for Tech Square in the Future. Relationships *Professor Utonium - Bubbles is very close to her father. She always talks to him about everything. Whenever she wants to cry or is angry she always goes to him. *Blossom - Bubbles goes everywhere with Blossom. She would do anything for her sister. Whenever Bubbles wants to start reading a new book, she makes sure Blossom reads it, too, so they can talk about it when they finish. Blossom often reminds Bubbles she is keeping her eyes on Ben and her. *Buttercup - Like Blossom, they both love and miss Buttercup a lot. She tries to keep Buttercup out of her mind sometimes, because whenever Bubbles remembers Buttercup, she always gives in and starts to cry. She sleeps in Buttercup's room at times to remind herself that Buttercup is her sister and that she won't give up searching until she finds her. *Ben Tennyson - Being famous like Ben gives Bubbles lots of fans. She is considered "America's Biggest Sweetheart," while Ben is being considered "America's biggest jerk of a hero." Ben was super nervous to ask Bubbles out, but when he did she accepted and they went out to a get a smoothie and see a movie. At the movie Ben leaned in to kiss Bubbles, but she rejected him. Bubbles taught Ben how to be more humble and to show more consideration towards other people. Ben realized Bubbles was truly a sweetheart and after many situations and events he ended up asking her to be his girlfriend; she ultimately accepted. Ben and Bubbles seem to be the only healthy boyfriend/girlfriend couple so far in FusionFall. *Mandy - Bubbles is really nice to Mandy and they become friends. Mandy realizes she can be nice too after meeting Bubbles. Bubbles is the only other friendship Mandy accepts. *Courage - Bubbles adopts Courage after Muriel and Eustace disappear. She loves him a lot and treats him like a king. Trivia *Octi was the first toy she got from Professor Utonium. *She once gave Chemical X to an injured squirrel, who later became Bullet, the crime fighting squirrel. *Fusion Bubbles's backpack is an evil Octi. **This could be a reference to the episode "Octi Evil" where Him controlled Octi in order to weaken the Powerpuff Girls. *Bubbles is in a serious relationship with Ben Tennyson. Gallery BubblesA.png|Image in the NanoCom Bubbles.png|Found at City Hall FusionFall Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Bubbles with her sisters Category:Super Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:CN Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs Category:Teens Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Nanos